She's The One
by igottaflynow
Summary: The morning after Charity and Vanessa's wedding.


Light spilled through the curtains of the honeymoon suite that the newlyweds were staying in, causing Vanessa to stir as she fluttered her eyelids open, adjusting to the bright morning light that was streaming through the curtains. Adjusting her position on the large bed, her eye caught the sparkle of the newly placed wedding ring on her finger. She couldn't help the smile that made her lips curl up wide when she allowed her finger to trace over the diamond encrusted band.

Turning her head to the side, she felt completely content and at ease as her eyes moved over her sleeping wife. _Wife._ She knew she was always going to love calling Charity her wife. She felt like the luckiest woman alive. While some people knew Charity as the gobby or brash co-owner of The Woolpack, Vanessa knew her as the considerate and affectionate woman with wit behind closed doors.

Vanessa never expected to fall in love with Charity Dingle, but some things you just can't help, and even if she could, she wouldn't change a thing about this. Despite how messy Charity could be at times, Vanessa never once stopped loving her.

Her mind was invaded with memories of the previous day. It had been the most perfect day, the best day of her life in fact. Of course, the day when she got to marry Charity was always going to be the best day of her life.

Leaning forward, Vanessa pressed her lips against Charity's forehead, giving her a gentle kiss before pulling away slightly. The chaste kiss wasn't meant to wake the other woman up, but soon after Charity began to stir, awakening from the deep sleep she had previously been in. Blinking her eyelids a couple of times, her focus came to settle on Vanessa. With a smile on her face, Charity placed her hand on the side of Vanessa's face against the pillow and moved her face closer, eventually capturing her lips in a slow kiss that was quickly enough reciprocated by Vanessa. As they kissed, Charity allowed her arm that had been splayed across her wife's waist to move down her body. She loved the curves and smooth skin that her fingertips were met with as her hand continued its descent. The kiss which they were sharing changed from the slow one they started with to one filled with passion and desperation for one another. Charity's hand finally come to a stop at Vanessa's thigh, she pulled her leg so that it moved on top of her own, now giving Charity the chance to slide her own thigh against Vanessa's core, something which she quickly did.

Feeling Charity's thigh slide in between her, Vanessa couldn't help but gasp, causing her to pull away from the kiss momentarily. Charity always knew the right thing to do when it came to Vanessa, and this was one of those moments. As Vanessa pulled away from the kiss slightly, Charity caught her bottom lip between her teeth, making sure they were still connected in some capacity for a moment until she let Vanessa's lip slide out from her teeth. She moved her lips, making sure to kiss along the blonde's jawline, then to her neck as she flipped them both over so that Vanessa was laying on her back with Charity hovering above her while her lips worked against her wife's neck, her tongue occasionally coming out to lick across the sensitive areas of her skin that she had long ago discovered. Vanessa's hand moved to the back of Charity's head, allowing her fingertips to get lost in the soft, blonde locks that were unmistakably Charity's as she lifted her head, giving her wife greater access.

Charity allowed her lips to graze the sensitive area of Vanessa's neck before sinking her teeth into that same sensitive patch, causing a sharp gasp followed by soft moans to tumble from Vanessa's throat. It wasn't hard enough to cause pain, but it was enough to send Vanessa crazy, as well as it being enough to leave a mark there.

"Charity, please." Vanessa begged breathlessly, she wanted, no, _needed_ more.

Charity's lips moving across her neck along with her thigh pressed against her core only heightened her arousal, and Charity _knew_ it. It was that kind of thing that made Vanessa's brain fog with aroused haze, her focus completely on Charity and what she was doing to her.

Letting the reddened skin she had just worked her lips and teeth across go with a pop, Charity moved her head back up to be level with Vanessa's. It was clear to see that Vanessa's eyes were dark and filled with desire, and Charity loved that. She loved knowing that she could easily make Vanessa crumble from some neck kisses and neck bites.

"You're so beautiful." Charity smiled, moving some of the blonde strands of hair that had fallen onto Vanessa's face behind her ear.

Charity knew how lucky she was to have someone so kindhearted, compassionate and just insanely perfect fall in love with her. She knew that she could be a little messy sometimes, and there had been moments where Charity felt as though she didn't deserve Vanessa, or that she was too inadequate, but Vanessa had always reassured her that that wasn't the case in any circumstance. _We're good for each other. We're perfect for each other._ Were the words from the day they had got engaged that she always reminded herself of. Even though Charity had been in relationships before, even married, she had never once felt the love she felt for Vanessa before. She moved her head down, kissing Vanessa hard and deep, but it was still full of love and admiration, something she hoped Vanessa could feel as Charity kissed her.

Pulling away from the kiss gently, Charity dipped her head down, this time moving her lips gently across Vanessa's neck, leaving soft kisses there as she moved downwards to her collarbone. Every touch of Charity's lips against Vanessa's skin sent perfect electricity down her body. She continued to kiss in a path down to her chest as it rose and fell at a faster pace, before pausing for a second to flit her eyes up to the woman beneath her. Vanessa already had her head up, her eyes watching every move her wife made. The lust in her eyes was willing Charity on to wrap her lips around a hard nipple, and she couldn't resist, finally lowering her head to take a sensitive nipple in her mouth. Vanessa's back arched in sheer pleasure as Charity swirled her tongue around the nipple, along with flicking and grazing her teeth against it, continuing to do the same to the other. There was no way to stop the moans that fell from Vanessa's mouth that seemed to grow louder with more desperation behind them.

Charity was certain that she could feel just how wet Vanessa was against her leg, and she wasn't complaining, knowing it was down to her actions alone was much of a turn on for her as it was for Vanessa. Vanessa had considered grinding against Charity's leg, but that option had been taken away when Charity moved further down her body after popping the nipple out of her mouth. She moved her mouth just beneath one of Vanessa's breasts, kissing the area before her lips sucked some of the skin in, making sure to leave another mark on her body while Vanessa moaned, arching her head back slightly as Charity set a fire ablaze within her.

Charity moved back up again, she knew the teasing was probably making Vanessa go crazy internally, but as she reconnected their lips once again, she also moved a hand down her wife's body to where she was more than needed. Without warning, she dragged her index through the slick heat which only caused Vanessa to moan into the kiss they were sharing. She had been right, Vanessa was already more than wet as her finger collected the wetness around it. Charity didn't let her finger move over Vanessa's clit just yet, though, she let her fingers move to her folds, caressing the smooth skin there as they kissed.

"Please." Vanessa whimpered against Charity's lips, her breath hot.

Charity didn't mind a little teasing in bed, after all it made the desire for one another stronger, that's why she carried on touching Vanessa but never let her finger move over to her clit until she knew Vanessa couldn't handle the teasing anymore. Charity continued to work her lips on Vanessa's body, letting her fingers tease but not actually giving her wife everything she wanted, but that was until Vanessa started to rock her hips in a bid to feel Charity's hand somewhere close to her clit.

"Charity." Vanessa pleaded with a moan, and when she pleaded like that, Charity couldn't resist giving in.

She finally moved her finger over her clit, pressing her finger against it, making Vanessa moan out in utter relief. Vanessa's legs twitched from the sweet sensation just as Charity leaned down and took a taut nipple into her mouth again, sucking and lapping her tongue against it while her finger began to circle around the swollen and sensitive clit. The pleasure Vanessa was feeling was second to none, Charity's finger moving around her clit along with her tongue on her nipple was complete bliss, making the burning sensation within her rise like never before.

Charity was cautious though, she didn't want to let Vanessa reach her climax just yet. She flicked her finger across Vanessa's clit a couple of times, making the other woman arch her back and moan out in pleasure yet again. She was desperate to be brought over the edge by Charity, but as soon as she thought Charity was going to do just that, her clit lost the pressure of Charity's finger. Vanessa moaned in frustration, she was aching and _needed_ release that only Charity could give her right now.

Her lips began to descend down Vanessa's body again, this time placing soft kisses against her stomach as she shuffled down until she was situated between Vanessa's legs. From here, she could see just how wet the other woman had become due to her touches, it was absolutely perfect. Charity didn't want to waste another minute, she wanted to taste her wife and make her reach her high while she watched it unfold. She moved her lips to Vanessa's left inner thigh, kissing all the way up until she reached Vanessa's wet core. Pushing her thighs apart, Charity hooked an arm around one of Vanessa's thighs, effectively holding her in place.

Lifting her head, the sight before Vanessa's eyes was one she absolutely adored, if she was honest it only made her ache more. Charity looked up in to Vanessa's eyes, her orbs mixing with the desire filled ones looking down at her. She could no longer deny Vanessa any longer as she moved her head forward, allowing her tongue to run through the slick folds. Vanessa's mouth fell open in pleasure as she let her head the hit the pillow. Charity moaned as she ran her tongue through the folds, tasting the sweetness of her wife which made her moan in delight.

Vanessa moved a hand down, burying it into Charity's hair, holding onto her which in turn encouraged the woman on top of her. Charity moved her tongue up and over Vanessa's sensitive clit, which caused Vanessa to grip onto the bed sheets while her other hand gripped onto the blonde hair that was in her hand. It felt good, amazing at that and she knew only Charity could make her feel this way.

Making love to Vanessa was something that consumed not only Charity's mind, but her whole soul. At first, it was just really good sex between them, but feelings were quickly caught for one another even if Charity didn't want to admit it straight away. When she had admitted to it though, the sex that they had only become more intense, more passion filled as feelings spilled into it.

Charity allowed her tongue to flick over Vanessa's sensitive clit, knowing that always made the other woman moan out in ecstasy. They had been together long enough to know just what one another liked when it came to sex, where each of their sensitive areas were in order to hear them moan out and whimper in desired rapture. It was memorised in each of their brains and the result was always electric.

Charity was completely focused on Vanessa's clit, she sucked on it gently for a few moments before adding more pressure. Vanessa's body was jerking and arching in pleasure, but her hand remained on Charity's head, though her nails began to dig into her wife's scalp as Charity's actions intensified the all encompassing pleasure Vanessa was feeling, she wasn't sure how much more she could take even though it was _really_ good. If she had the choice, she would let it last far longer than what was possible for her body.

Charity popped the sensitive bud out of her mouth, now using the tip of her tongue to trace over the sensitive clit in a way she knew Vanessa would love. She applied pressure where it was needed, and the only thing that could be heard from Vanessa was moans and a few profanities falling from her mouth. Flitting her eyes up, Charity noticed how a light sheen of sweat had developed across Vanessa's chest and neck, glowing under the morning sun light that was still streaming through the curtain.

From the minute Charity had woke up, she had almost instantly managed to turn Vanessa on, so right now, Vanessa knew it wasn't going to be long at all until her climax finally hit as she was brought closer and closer to the peak. Charity's tongue and mouth continued to work hard, drawing all different kinds of noises from Vanessa, all of which told Charity just how good this was feeling for her. Charity couldn't help but moan, too, though. Her wife's hand gripping onto her hair, the taste of her, the noises she was making, going down on her was just as much fun. The vibrations of Charity's moans reverberated onto the swollen clit that belonged to Vanessa, also adding more pleasurable sensations to what she was already feeling.

Charity flicked her tongue, once, twice, three times against Vanessa's clit, and that's all it took for Vanessa's fingers to tighten in Charity's hair, digging into her scalp, her toes curling up as every muscle in her body tensed up when her orgasm finally hit, moaning loudly. Her back arched up off the bed as her legs shook against Charity's head. She made sure to hold onto Vanessa, made sure that there was no chance of Vanessa squirming away from her as she kept her tongue licking against her clit, still working on her. Charity couldn't help but move her eyes up to watch it all happen before her. Vanessa's mouth fell agape, overwhelmed by the high that was coursing through her body at high speed, no sound now came out of her mouth due to the intensity of it all. She couldn't quite believe that it was possible for Charity to take her to such heights, but she always did. Soon enough, Vanessa's muscles began to relax, and she fell back against the pillow, her breathing heavy and laboured.

Vanessa allowed her eyes to fall shut as she came down from the high, untangling her hand from Charity's hair. Slowly and softly, Charity began kissing her way up her wife's body, caressing her as she came down from her post orgasmic bliss, the soft kisses making Vanessa release a contented sigh.

Charity eventually fell back down beside Vanessa, moving Vanessa's blonde hair behind her ear as her thumb caressed her cheek lightly. Opening her eyes, a lazy smile crept onto Vanessa's face, they were mere centimetres apart, they could practically feel each other's breath against their face. Charity finally leaned in, pressing a soft kiss against Vanessa's lips, pulling back thereafter.

"Good morning, Mrs Dingle." A wide smile spread across Charity's face as the words fell from her mouth.


End file.
